


巧克力

by basicclass



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicclass/pseuds/basicclass
Summary: 文手梗：以“情人节，他送了我一盒巧克力。”为开头，“那盒巧克力可真苦，再也不吃了。”为结尾写一篇文。写于2020年4月6日





	巧克力

情人节，他送了我一盒巧克力。我打趣他：“我们这也算日久生情了吧。”

他笑嘻嘻地帮我拆开包装，说：“这一盒巧克力一共有24块，咱俩一个月吃一块，吃完了明年我继续给你送。”

我摇了摇头没当回事，当他在说笑。

我和他是在社团认识的。第一次社团活动我就和他结下了不解之缘。他五官深刻，英俊得甚至有攻击性。大一刚入学的男生很多都不太会打扮，他却很会鼓捣自己的外表，因此颇受女生的喜欢。他那个时候还比较青涩，有些招架不住异常热情的女生，看我站在一旁就逃了过来。

后来我们俩就熟络了起来。有的时候他会约我出去打个篮球，当然我不太热衷于此类运动，但宿舍的那群人打游戏动静太大，我最终还是跟着他去球场；有的时候他让我给他在食堂占个座，不过后来发展到我们互通课表然后约着某天下课后一起去打牙祭；有的时候他想看电影，但是不知道约什么人，我便成了他的首选……诸如此类，我们的关系也越来越近。

我的母亲说我不像个男孩子。细腻的心思，内向的性格，既不热爱运动也不喜欢读书，长相没有男子气概，小时候在学校被人说是娘娘腔，受人欺负也不和家里说，是老师发现不对给家长打了电话他们才知道我在学校一直被霸凌。而他却符合母亲整日念叨的男孩子特征：阳光外向，热爱运动，招女孩子喜欢。

我在他面前莫名自卑，会藏起自己的小心思，大声说笑，假装喜欢运动。我不知道正常人会不会在朋友面前藏起真实的自己，但他毕竟是我最好的朋友，我不能因为和他差别太大而失去他。

今天是情人节，他送了我这盒巧克力。接过盒子的时候，心跳很快，我把它归咎于收到最好朋友的礼物，甚至为自己没有给他准备情人节礼物感到窘迫。

不过他好像并没有把这当一回事。第二个月就忘了要一起吃巧克力的事情。我把他的份留了下来，自己吃了两块。

他在情人节后交了一个女朋友。刚开始我还不知道那个娇小的女生是他的女朋友，有一回他的哥们和我说不要打扰他搞对象之后我就明白了。于是我变成以前独来独往的样子，只不过有的时候会想到他。

在我独自吃第四块巧克力的时候，那是五月份的最后一天。我鬼使神差地给他拨了电话，手里攥着巧克力的包装纸。这是盒子里的最后一块黑巧克力，有点苦涩，难以下咽。

“喂，你好。”电话那头的他可能是没仔细看来电显示，因此不知道是我打的电话。

我问：“你在宿舍吗？”

然而不等他回答，电话那头传来了女生的声音。我猛地挂断了电话，呆愣地看着手机屏幕，好半天没反应过来。哦对，他交了女朋友。身为好朋友好兄弟的我自然要让在一边，不去打扰他搞对象。

手机屏幕亮了起来，我一看是他的消息，问我怎么了。然而不等我回复，他又是一连串消息轰炸。可能是我的表现有点不正常，让他担心了。

我的手指点开了回复框，却不知道该说些什么。我在他面前呈现的形象和我真实的形象差距太大，藏着掖着也掩盖不了这个定时炸弹的存在。

然后我想到了那盒巧克力。于是我回复他：“没什么，只是想到那盒巧克力了，哈哈哈。”

发完这句话我才意识到他早就忘了那个约定，急忙长按准备撤回消息，然而他的速度更快，回了我一个问号。

我说：“做了个梦，搞错了。”

出乎我意料的是，第二天下课后我照常准备一个人回宿舍，他却出现在了教室门口。见到我出门，他朝我走了过来：“对不起啊，我这段时间冷落你了。不应该重色轻友的。”

我往他身后看，问：“你女朋友呢？”

他的笑容有些不自然：“她今天没课。我们一起去吃那家牛肉汤吧，好久没吃了。”

我有些疑惑，但并没有多问。那天之后他跟我一起的时间多了起来，并且我很久没有看见那个女生的身影了。我猜他是和女朋友分手了，他的哥们证实了我的猜测，还说了一句“兄弟如手足”。

我不太赞同这一观点，但为了不被他们嘲笑，我选择了沉默。

我也忘了那盒巧克力，因为五月底的那个晚上我把它塞进了衣柜的最角落头。我和他也“重归于好”了。

他后来还是交过好几个女朋友，什么类型的都有，最夸张的一任打扮起来仿佛是个小公主，说是洛丽塔。我欣赏不来，但那又不是我的女朋友，我管那么多干什么。

大二的时候有同年级的女生跟我表白。我看她的感觉和看同学没什么两样，因此拒绝了。他知道后没有像其他男生那样劝我先谈再说，只是对我说开心就好。

我觉得和他待在一起的时候就很开心了。

他谈女朋友的间隔时间越来越长，但谈的过程越来越短。最后一任女朋友只交往了不到一个星期就分道扬镳。他跟我说突然觉得那些女生很没意思。我没交过女朋友，因此没有发言权。但看他有些难过的样子，我便提议：“喝酒吗？”

他诧异地看着我，然后露出了不怀好意的笑容：“你终于嘴馋了？”

我点了点头。

之后他拎着一袋的啤酒，我拎着一袋的烧烤，我们俩在夜晚的球场外席地而坐。他什么话也没说。我也不说话，捏着一罐啤酒看他喝完剩下的几罐，然后送他到了宿舍楼底下。

“呕……”他刚站稳身体就开始吐。我勉强撑着他的身体，给他顺气。他吐干净后我拿纸巾给他擦嘴，还在自助售货机上买了瓶矿泉水给他漱口。他站不直，歪歪斜斜地靠在我身上，湿热的呼吸打在我裸露在外的脖颈上，呼吸声特别粗重。

我试图和他说话，但他的意识并不清醒。我想了想，去掏他的裤兜，希望能摸到他的手机联系他的舍友。没想到他的反应特别大，猛地按住我的手，一手搂住我的肩膀，嘴里含糊不清地说着什么。我听不清楚，便把耳朵凑过去。

“喜欢你啊——”

我仿佛触电般猛地抬头。不过看他神志不清的样子估计是把我当成他的某一个前女友了。认命地低头继续找手机，但他的手劲特别大，死死地攥着我的手腕。没有办法，我只能哄他说：“好好好，喜欢，喜欢啊，你先松手。”

“你喜欢我？”他盯着我问。

我胡乱地点头，根本不知道自己说了些什么，答应了些什么。总之一阵兵荒马乱之后，他被舍友接回了宿舍，我精疲力尽地回到宿舍倒头就睡。当晚做了个活色生香的梦，醒来的时候下身凉飕飕的，用手一摸，黏糊糊的。

满脸通红地换下内裤，偷偷摸摸地洗净晾晒，我站在宿舍的走廊，有些走神。

之后我们俩依然很亲密。其实对于两个大男生来说，这样腻腻歪歪的挺不像样，但我们俩并没有感觉到不适。一学期过去，大二的暑假来了，整理行李的时候我翻出了那盒巧克力，还好没有过期。

“啧，热死了。”我的舍友都回家了，因此宿舍只剩我一个人，他毫不顾忌地脱了上衣，露出晒成蜜色的膀子，转过头看着我，乐了：“我身材好吧！”

我翻了个白眼，心跳得有点快。

他不依不饶：“是不是羡慕，嗯？”然后伸手挠我痒痒。我这个人挺怕痒的，因此我们扭在一起，不一会儿就流了一身汗。我笑得上气不接下气，连忙求饶：“羡慕，羡慕，哎呦，你别弄我了——”

他有些不自然地松开我，我瞟了眼他的下身，发现那里鼓囊囊的，应该是硬了。我没有移开视线，鬼使神差地问了一句：“你勃起了？”

他的脸有点红：“可能是天气太热了，等会儿去冲个澡就好了。”

我没有提醒他浴室晚上才开门，打开衣柜门把那盒巧克力拿了出来，问：“吃不？”

他好像没有认出来那盒巧克力，拿了五个吃了。我想了想，现在正好是七月份，于是我吃了两个。不知道为什么，我对他说的每年情人节要送我巧克力的事情记得一清二楚。他今年忘了，我也没有提醒他，仿佛是在默默较劲似的。

他躺在我床上睡了午觉，我睡在舍友的床上，被热醒的时候他还没醒，裸着上半身睡的很香。我注视着他，渐渐地感觉自己的小兄弟有点不受控制。

我这是怎么了？我怎么能对他产生欲望？

因为以前被人叫娘娘腔，被骂不是男的，我对性别的事情格外敏感。虽然练不成肌肉，但也努力向那些身材绝佳的男生看齐，渐渐的没有人说我是娘娘腔了，最多说一句长得挺清秀的。我以前查过同性恋的知识，并不觉得自己是同性恋。但如今我产生了疑惑：难道我喜欢男人吗？我为什么会喜欢男人？难道是因为我一直以来渴望成为真男人所以对男人产生了欲望吗？

一个又一个的问题让我喘不过气来。我做了几个深呼吸，冲到水池边洗了把脸。然而当我抬起头，脑海里又都是他的裸体和他的脸。我绝望地呻吟了一声，闭上了眼。这一切都乱套了。

晚上的时候我们俩排着队等着洗澡。每层楼的浴室只有三间，不巧的是有一间总是坏着。我和他出门吃饭后喝了点酒，玩了一路，回到宿舍后已经很晚了，因此没碰上晚高峰。但如果中间浴室的人再不出来，我们俩就来不及洗了。

“兄弟，你快洗完没？”他敲了敲门，问。

“马上马上。”里面传来了一个有点耳熟的声音。我想了想，这不是远近闻名的“消毒男”吗，洗个澡跟消毒似的要洗快一个小时。他显然也认出了那个隔间里的人，看向了我。

“我们一起洗吧，热水只剩十几分钟了。”

他皱了皱眉，但不一会儿就答应了。

我们俩脱光了衣服，打开水龙头。水流挺大的，蒸汽氤氲，我的目光不由得往他的下身去。隐藏在毛发中的阴茎看起来尺寸不小。意识到自己好像看向了不该看的地方，我移开视线，开始正经洗澡。

他突然“嘶”了一声，我感觉到一双手碰到了我的肚子。他嘟囔了一句抱歉，然后往边上继续摸。

“找什么？”我问。

“毛巾。洗发精进眼睛里了。”

我拿了毛巾递给他。他抓住我的手腕，猛地一用力，我踉跄了一下，撞在了他身上，下身和他来了个友好会晤。他睁开了眼，眼里有红血丝，但他没有松手。

“给你毛巾。”我动了动手腕。

他却说：“乖仔，我想亲你。”

我以为我听岔了，歪着头问：“什么？”

他“啧”了一声，手绕过我的身体抚向我的背，然后头低了下来，非常快速地啄了我一口。我还没感觉到什么就结束了，一脸的迷茫，“轰”的一下，脸后知后觉地红了。他似乎觉得很有趣，又低下头。这回他放慢了速度，轻轻叼住我的嘴唇亲。我感觉头脑发昏，没有第一时间推开他，被亲得晕乎乎的，只感觉到他仿佛是头狼，叼着我嘴唇上的两块肉使劲嘬，时不时用牙齿轻轻磨着。他的手在我背后微微用力，让我感觉无处可逃。火热的躯体碰撞在一起，水流的冲击带来情欲，手里的毛巾落下，他的手指几乎灼伤我的肌肤，渴望一瞬间席卷我的思想，是非的界限混沌不清；我只想顺从。

就在我以为结束了的时候，他的手伸向了我的下身。我们俩都硬了，两根被他合在一起轻轻撸动几下就硬邦邦地戳着对方。他喘着气，嘴唇贴着我的耳朵，弄得我痒痒的。我颤抖着偏了偏头，他的唇落在了我的脖颈上。我敏感地仰起头，被他咬住喉结。

“乖仔……”他发出一声叹息，我的手扣紧他的背，颤抖着射了。他还没射，表情隐忍，很是性感。我着了魔似的摸向了他的下身，放在了那根烫手的巨物上。他的呼吸变得急促，胡乱地在我的脸上亲，没多久也射了出来。

从浴室出来的时候我有些分不清东西南北。他也好不到哪里去。隔壁的“消毒男”不知道什么时候出去了，希望他不要被吓到。

睡前我们俩又情难自已地亲了几回。他的技术明显比我好，我沉溺其中，差点又擦枪走火。

我和他的奇怪关系持续了一个学期，除了最后一步什么都做过了。其实我知道这是在逃避。一时逃避带来背德的快感，但一直逃避带来的是窒息般的紧迫感。这种亲密的肉体关系带来一种灵魂上的虚无感，好像我需要一个纽带、一个印章——不论是个什么——来将自己的灵魂绑在他身上。但他很明显地在逃避，我也在逃避，这导致了我和他的亲吻次数逐渐减少，仿佛亲吻会带来灵魂上的空虚。

但他在大三的情人节送了我一盒巧克力。和大一的那一盒一模一样的。

他好像在期待些什么，但我装作什么也不知道，笑着收下那盒巧克力。他伸手帮我拆开包装盒，挑出一块吃了，然后拆开另一块，放在了我面前。

我没有吃，只是问他：“你还记得大一的时候送我的那盒巧克力吗？”

他想了想，点了点头。

我垂下眼帘，看向他的手指。然后突然俯下身，从他手中咬过那块巧克力。一边嚼着，一边看着他。一种急迫的感觉充满了我的胸膛。我在渴望着什么，他知道，我也知道。但没有人愿意先迈出那一步。

最后是他动了。他紧紧地搂着我的腰背，湿热的呼吸扑在我的脸上。我看着他，他的表情很隐忍，或许只要我向前一步就会有什么破壳而出。我也的确这么做了；我把嘴唇贴了上去。这是我们一周以来第一次接吻。

分开的时候他喘着粗气，我也深呼吸了几次。然后他小声地问：“我们这样做是正确的吗？”

我闭了闭眼，回答：“当然。”

他搂紧我，我们的身体贴得紧紧的，仿佛要用这种方式把对方融入互相的身体里。我其实是想回答这样做是不正确的，这种关系见不得光，一旦被人发现可能会被人指指点点，甚至也不可能长久。但我私心想和他在一块。我不想再孤独了。

这回他没有忘记送我的巧克力和约定。我们每个月在一起吃巧克力，直到暑假的到来。他回家之后不知怎的被父母发现了他和我的事情。他家里人大发雷霆，他被禁足，联系方式被切断，只能偷偷回复我消息。

大四上学期返校的时候，他是被父母亲自护送报道的。我远远地看着他眉目间透露出的疲惫，心想我们之间大概是结束了。这段畸恋因为他家里人的关系夭折，我有点难受，但感觉自己还算是冷静地接受。我甚至带着恶意地想着，这一切是他引诱我开始的，我并不是同性恋。

他果然没有再来找我。加上这个时期很多学生都找了实习，我们俩也就这样被现实分开。有的时候我会想到他，但他不接我的电话，不回我的信息，态度分明。我心想，这样也挺好的，至少这只是一时的青春放纵，并没有成为一生。只是有时候躺在床上，想到他，眼角就湿湿的，用手一抹，反而更湿润了。

我失去了一个亲密的朋友，也失去了一个喜欢的人。为了这事哭泣怎么就不行。

后来毕业了，整理行李的时候，我翻出后来的那盒巧克力。颤抖着手，我翻出手机通讯录里他的电话，拨了过去。

他接了。

“终于接电话了啊。”

他沉默了一会儿，然后低声说：“对不起。”

“我知道了。”

“我当时太冲动了。”

“我知道。”

“我找了个女朋友，我妈朋友的女儿。毕业后就结婚。”

“……知道了。”

他沉默了一会儿。

“对不起，乖仔。”

我挂了电话，愣愣地看着手里的巧克力。打电话前感觉有千言万语要说，但临到头只能重复着“知道了”。我以为会是我说点什么，结果只有他在说。对不起三个字轻飘飘的，但听起来却让我的心沉重到了胃里。我剥落了一块巧克力放进嘴里，明明是甜腻的白巧克力，却吃出了苦涩的味道。最后我将那口巧克力吐了出来，剩下的全丢进了垃圾桶。

那盒巧克力可真苦，再也不吃了。


End file.
